The Elder Scrolls Online: Tales of Tamriel - Vol. I: The Land
The Elder Scrolls Online: Tales of Tamriel - Vol. I: The Land is a 232-page book published by Bethesda Softworks on April 21, 2015. Appearance The book itself is mainly a brown to maroon color, with the most reddish area being at the center, within ouroboros with metallic silver lion, dragon, and eagle heads arranged in a circular, clockwise pattern. A thin, shiny, golden border lines the edges of the front cover. The dust jacket covers the bottom quarter or so of the book, which contains the title in golden print. The jacket is a tan color with a texture resembling old parchment, and also has the title of the book written on it as well as a red wax seal of the ouroboros. The back cover features a smaller version of the ouroboros but no additional detail, and the side cover again holds the ouroborus along with the title, Tales of Tamriel - Book I: The Land, both of which are in gold. Contents Both the inside front and back covers are filled with a brown map of Tamriel. The continent is a light shade of brown, and the ocean is one slightly darker. It gives the names of each province in a slightly more red shade, except for Cyrodiil, the names of the Alliances in the Alliance War, and the names of the oceans. "Tamriel" is written in large print on the bottom right-hand corner of the page, directly underneath an eight-pointed compass with only the cardinal direction written being north. The next several pages' backgrounds are beige with what seems to be light spots of blood spattered over the pages. The table of contents lists 106 chapters, separated into the categories, "History," "Aldmeri Dominion," "Daggerfall Covenant," "Ebonheart Pact," and Creatures." Table of Contents History Before the Ages of Man: The Dawn Era (page 6) Before the Ages of Man: The Merethic Era (page 9)In-game this book is not split up into two parts, being titled simply Before the Ages of Man. Aldmeri Dominion Valenwood: A Study (page 14) Ayleid Cities of Valenwood (page 16) Common Arms of Valenwood (page 19) The Humor of Wood Elves (page 20) The Wedding Feast: A Memoir (page 22) Savior of the Altmer (page 24) A Warning to the Aldmeri Dominion (page 28) Auridon Explored (page 29) The Rise of Queen Ayrenn (page 32) Ayrenn: The Unforseen Queen (page 35) Life in the Eagle's Shadow (page 37) The Lay of Firsthold (page 41) Notes on Elven Architecture (page 43) The March Explored (page 44) The Eagle and the Cat (page 47) Master Zoaraym's Tale (page 49) Khajiiti Arms and Armor (page 53) Thalmor Handbill (page 56) Yours for the Taking! (page 57) Cohort Briefing: Arenthia (page 58) Woodhearth: A Pocket Guide (page 60) The Green Pact and the Dominion (page 62) Visions of the Green Pact Bosmer (page 64) Green Pact Bosmer: Observations (page 65) War Customs of the Tribal Bosmer (page 66) Civility and Etiquette: Elden Hollow (page 68)This book's partial title is Civility and Etiquette: Wood Orcs I, while its full title is Civility and Etiquette Volume III: Wood Orcs, Part I: Elden Hollow, which explains the origin of this title. Arboreal Architecture (page 70) In the Company of Wood Orcs (page 72) An Unusual Alliance (page 74) Regarding the Ebonheart Pact (page 75) Daggerfall Covenant Crimes of the Daggerfall Covenant (page 76) True Heirs of the Empire (page 77) Guide to the Daggerfall Covenant (page 78) Knights of the Dragon (page 83) Legacy of the Dragonguard (page 84) Glenumbra's Towns and Cities (page 86) Glenumbra's People (page 87) The Battle of Glenumbra Moors (page 89)The actual title of this book is The Battle of Glenumbria Moors, with an "I" between the "R" and "A" in "Glenumbra." Ghosts of Glenumbra (page 90) Wayrest: Jewel of the Bay (page 92) The Knightly Orders of High Rock (page 94) Once (page 96) The Bretons: Mongrels or Paragons? (page 98) Tower of Adamant (page 102) Shornhelm, Crown City of the North (page 104) Bloodfiends of Rivenspire (page 107) House Tamrith: A Recent History (page 109) Northpoint: An Assessment (page 112) House Ravenwatch Proclamations (page 115) Bangkorai, Shield of High Rock (page 116) The True-Told Tale of Hallin (page 118) Redguards, History and Heroes (page 124) Sacrilege and Mayhem in the Alik'r (page 131) An Orc's Guide to Tamriel (page 133) Return to Orsinium (page 134) The True Nature of OrcsAlthough this chapter is titled The True Nature of Orcs, the version that appears here is actually The True Nature of Orcs (Banned Ed.). Orcs: The Vermin Among Us (page 138) The Code of Mauloch (page 139) Sacred Rites of the Stonechewers (page 141) On Our Enemies (page 143) Ebonheart Pact Guide to the Ebonheart Pact (page 145) The Great Houses and Their Uses (page 150) Mottos of the Dunmeri Great Houses (page 153) Stormhold, City of Shadowfen (page 155) On Argonians (page 156) Wet Wilds of Black Marsh (page 158) On the Knahaten Flu (page 160) The Ruby Necklace (page 162) A Pocket Guide to Mournhold (page 163) War of Two Houses (page 165) Sanctioned Murder (page 168) Legend of the Ghost Snake (page 170) The Stormfist Clan (page 176) The Crown of Freydis (page 178) Second Invasion (page 180) The Brothers' War (page 183) Jorunn the Skald King (page 185) Orcs of Skyrim (page 188) Unexpected Allies (page 190) Rivers of Profit in Riften (page 192) Thenephan's Mysteries of Mead (page 194) Clans of the Reach: A Guide (page 196) A Life Barbaric and Brutal (page 198) The Second Akaviri Invasion (page 201) Against the Snakes (page 203) The Road to Sovngarde (page 204) Creatures Bolga's Guide to Island Beasts (page 205) The Fickle Nature of Mudcrabs (page 207) Field Guide to Spriggans (page 208) A Diet of Eyes (page 211) Legend of the Yokudan Chargers (page 212) Troll Slaying (page 214) Ogres: A Summary (page 216) Giants: A Discourse (page 218) Living with Lycanthropy (page 220) The Werewolf's Hide (page 221) Aspects of Lord Hircine (page 222) Invocation of Hircine (page 224) The Totems of Hircine (page 225) The Legend of Fallen Grotto (page 226) A Werewolf's Confession (page 228) Dealing with Werewolves (page 229) Noxiphilic Sanguivoria (page 230) Vampires and their Hunters (page 231) Notes Licensing de:The Elder Scrolls Online: Tales of Tamriel - Vol. I: The Land it:The Elder Scrolls Online: Tales of Tamriel - Vol. I: The Land Category:Books (real-world)